lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali/Mahtamétima Chapter 3
Moments later the gate slammed shut and I was left to ponder what was happening. The odd cry pierced the night air, but apart from that it was ghostly silent. A good few minutes passed and I began to worry. But sure enough, the grinding of gears could be heard just moments later. As soon as the gate was open enough, I drew my sword and raised it above my head. 'In such a dark world, there can be little light. But here we stand, united against the darkness. A small patch of light, but enough to outshine the dark. Now let us go forth and slay a little more of that dark. Another step towards bringing the light to the whole world, and let it be a big one. For the light!' Having said that, and miraculously not harmed after making myself quite the target, I ran forth. As I reached the inside of the gatehouse, I climbed the stairs to the left. Another unit was directed to guard the entranceway, while another went with me. More were pouring in by the second. As I reached the top of the dark stairway, the air was rank with death. The thick smell made me sick, but I fought on; seeing the desperation of the men frantically trying not to be overwhelmed by the defenders streaming in from the walls. With a rallying cry, I charged forth over the cobbled floor. The few remaining of the advance force, knowing my voice, fought with renewed efforts. Throwing back the defenders, we managed to relieve those few of their plight. It didn't take long for the defenders to retreat back to their keep, but even then they were taking heavy losses on the way. The doors were all barred against us, the oaken wood holding strong. Even the old bricks of the castle proved formidable to climb, so I gave up. Perhaps they would surrender, for all their supplies were in the granary and storehouses; now in our hands. So there we stopped, and there we made our camp. Not long was it until morning came. A bright morning, seemingly unaware of the bloodshed it brought. The air was crisp, but still smelt of blood. The stains on the walls stood stark against the grey, but we were not afraid. A quick check conformed my suspicions, there were extremely few of them; most had deserted that night. A few sentries patrolled the walls, scrawny looking and meek. The soldiers that remained were just young lads, or old men. Not at all fit to fight, and much more fit to flee. It was only now that I realised how simple it would be to take it. With three of my best men behind me, we grabbed a few ropes and did what best we could to fashion hooks onto the ends of them. After a quick test, we started our ascent. It wasn't hard to spot us, but the sentries just gaped in awe. One did run, however. And so we sped up our ascent. Moments later, he came running back with a spear which, after an attempt at throwing, he promptly put on the ground. Now we were about halfway up, and the wall became much easier to climb. By now we were making good progress, and the air wasn't so bad up here. I could see for many leagues to each side; the rolling hills, lush and green; and the forest, a much darker shade of green. There were larger hills, like the one the keep was built into, dotted around. And every so often you could spot a beacon tower, blazing red. They strung off into the distance, but they would be of little use. Who was there to answer but a scattered group of rebels? When we finally reached the top, we saw the true magnitude of the problem which confronted us. The sentries had obviously been for show, them not even requiring sentries. What stood before us was a group of about forty well armed, and well trained, men. Our surrender was taken without the need for words, and I was dragged inside. What a fool I was. Category:Blog posts